Tainted
by Mizumei
Summary: "Such a thing is impossible, this is the stuff of fairytales." "Then, Mistress, that is exactly what you're part of, a fairytale." Post-Ciel, new contract, may turn into a SebxOC though I'm not quite sure yet. R&R
1. Prolouge

AN: Nope, this isn't my first fan fiction ever written but its the first I've posted. I don't expect a tonne of reviews and rates but it would be nice. ^^' This is post Ciel, I don't really want to go ooc on characters. I'm not sure if it will actually end as a SebastianxOC or not, it all depends on the reviews and what people think about it. If it does, I promise she isn't going to be some weird flying bitch who can kill people with the snap of her fingers. No, if you want a Mary-Suefic, look elsewhere because I've found a lot. The majority of the characters are owned by me, the antagonists are mine as is our protagonist. The only characters that belong to Yana Toboso that I'll be using are Sebastian and the Shinigami, I do not own them and if I did you don't want to know what I'd do to them. _; So, blah blah, enjoy etc etc.

A grimace crossed against the ginger man's lips as he manoeuvred his foot away from the puddle of blood that he had so very nearly stepped into. He pushed the brim of his hat down, a shadow casting itself over his amber eyes. His brow, which was arched in a fashion that added to his young persona, furrowed at the sight before him. Viscid, crimson pools of blood had draped their way around the interior of the once delicate cottage.

This case was fresh, the paperwork had been sent to him the day before and never in a million years would he have imagined such a scene before him. Flesh and blood had been scattered around the scene in such a way that no one, whole body could have been recovered from the scene, let alone identified.

"Brazington." The man named Brazington turned around, his eyes directing at the youngish man who stood in the doorway. His eyes widened, his head whipping round to look back at the untainted world behind him. "They believe this case is closed."

"How so?" Brazington closed his eyes, taking a step deeper into the interior.

"They found a girl here, when they discovered the scene. She was wailing, covered in blood. Neighbours reckon she was their daughter." The younger man had his eyes sealed, trying to wash away the imprinted image in his mind.

"You believe such a young girl could cause this, Mason?" Mason shook his head in response to Brazington's question. "I thought not. I'm surprised the Queen left Scotland Yard to deal with this case."

"That's the other thing, Phantomhive is dead." Brazington froze, his eyes opening slowly as he turned to face Mason.

"His dead?" He looked puzzled at the news.

"Either that or disappeared. They've lost all trace of him and that butler, they just vanished. Good riddance I say, taking us out of a job near enough." Mason narrowed his eyes as he stared at the flying creatures that swooped just outside the door.

"What an indecent thing to say. But without that blessed Butler none of those cases would have been solved. He sure was something."

"Anyway, its time for us to leave. They're cleaning up the scene soon."

"What about the neighbours?"

"Freak accident. Its a story never to be told."


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Slightly longer than the prologue but that's obvious. I don't think that how a contract is established has been revealed yet, if I'm wrong tell me. This is just my take on it and it could be completely wrong. I hope Sebastian is in character, if his not rant at me. Rant as much as you like. I've been given two different answers on which bird Sebastian can take the form of. I just kind of chose Crow over a Raven for a reason even I don't know. Also, I think I updated quicker than I actually imagined. I really do appreciate constructive criticism so go ahead and tell me. R&R if you want.

"I'm innocent. Please." The tears rolled down the blonde girls cheeks, dripping one by one onto the hawkish, stone floor. Her head slackened between two of the iron bars that stood before her. Two men jeered at her from the other side of the prison bars. Her flaxen hair hung down, covering her ashen face. The putrid smell of dried blood filled her cell, her clothes were stained with blood and a savage mask was painted upon her face. She fell to her knees in despair, clutching the iron bars desperately for some sort of relief.

"I'd never kill them. They were my parents. It was a man!" She started to shout, her voice filling the row of cells. "H-He was red, his hair, his clothes! He had teeth! Pointy teeth! Please." The guards went silent for a second, glancing at her futile attempts to call out for her innocence. A sudden macabre cackle filled the air as the guards began to jeer at her once more. They left shortly after, leaving the girl to convulse from her streaming tears.

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die._

"Maybe you don't have to." The blonde snapped her head around, searching for the source of the noise. She rose to her feet quickly, her eyes scanning the cell. This man, no scratch that, this thing had read her mind. She felt her tawny eyes meet with a pair of cold, stony black ones. She stumbled backwards, her legs giving way as she fell to the ground.

"W-What? Are you talking to me? I'm seeing things." She was terrified, her fingers trembling, making it near enough impossible to rise back onto her feet. The owner of the stony black eyes made her mind whir with indecision. It was a crow, its black feathers seemed like silk and had some sort of elegance about them.

"I can get you out." Viola's eyes widened, this definitely wasn't a dream. She grazed her backside against the cobbled floor till she found the safe sanctuary of the cobblestone walls against her back. It was a strange comfort, the icy feeling of entrapment on her barely clothed torso but it was nothing compared to the qualm of the talking, feathered creature in front of her very eyes. She swallowed back the wad of saliva that was growing in her mouth, her eyes settled down in a futile attempt to convince herself of a hallucination, of a dream or nightmare but when she regained the courage to give her eyelids permission to lift her fears were once again confirmed.

The crow, which had formerly been situated between two bars on the window to her left, had now taken its position only a mere few meters ahead of her, its coal talons resting menacingly on the floor. Viola instinctively curled over her toes, which were already quite secure in her shoes. The crow seemingly tilted its head to the side, surveying the delicate woman more closely.

"Is it that you would not wish for my help?" A shudder ran down her spine, the voice seemed disembodied, she couldn't grasp at the fact that it was coming from the evil little wretched creature that perched on the floor in front of her. Of course, Viola had heard the legends, the myths, the tales that her mother would murmur to her before she went to sleep every night. They spoke of grotesque creatures, morphing into an animal preying on the young and innocent promising wishes in return for a soul. They could promise anything, money, eternal life, death to others, even love. Though of course a somewhat smart and educated child like Viola would not believe such nonsense, she had no reason to. She had however just attempted to convince her self of her own mental degeneration in an attempt to shun the nightmares of her childhood away. Was she not sentenced to death already? Would she rather die with a soul now or live longer without one? Questions rocketed through her mind at an alarming pace, some to the extent that she had forgot them the moment another entered.

"I'll do it." Sheer impulse is what influenced such a quick decision, surely she'd pay for her sins anyway when her judgement was scheduled. Eternity in hell didn't have the certain ring to it that eternity in heaven had but with accusations of murder and theft she'd plummeted down there in seconds after her death.

"Then we mustn't delay, they say this can be rather complicated for the receiver."

Her eyelids fell as the words left its mouth, she didn't want to see what such a thing involved. She didn't know what to expect as the darkness enveloped her eyesight temporarily. She heard a light, devilish chuckle and her brow furrowed, it was mocking her, she could tell. It was assessing her fear and the effect it had on her amused it. Her fists curled into balls as she braced herself for whatever pain was about to consume her but the feeling took its own route. A sharp, searing pain burned into the back of her neck and its traced itself in a very intricate and detailed pattern.

The pain drew out for longer, starting to take its time as it imprinted itself upon her skin. She gasped in pain, her mouth opening, readying herself to scream but her lips was clamped by the feeling of a human hand. The devilish snicker caressed her eardrum softly.

_The sick bastard was enjoying this._

Her eyes snapped open, staring at the young man in front of her. Viola's eyes widened at the sight of the now fully-human figure at her feet. She watched as a smirk drew itself upon his lips, she loathed the being already. She glowered at him, making her best attempt to become intimidating to no avail. Her attempts did the opposite, the smirk grew larger until it in itself was intimidating.

The pain came to an abrupt stop and was replaced by a bizarre tingling sensation that clung to her neck. The gloved hand moved away from her mouth, returning to hang by his side once again. The wicked smirk never left his pale lips, it never faltered it just held there perfectly. Viola glanced up, surveying the demon closely. She examined each part of him from his rusty red hues to his typical butler attire. She knitted her brow in frustration, considering what she had got herself into.

_Mother, you were wrong. The devil isn't grotesque._

"Now, how exactly do you expect me to get out of here?" She couldn't see them escaping simply, for one she had been accused of murder and the chances of her hiding from such a crime was just not at all plausible. The demon placed his index finger across his upper lip, considering the situation at hand.

"I'm sure I can pull a few strings, Mistress." He gave off a charming smile that feigned innocence, placing a hand against his chest and bowing his head to her. Viola's brow remained furrowed through the short conversation, the title he had gave her bothered her quite a bit. She had never been a woman of upper class lineage, her parents were working class as were her grandparents. Her family had been caught in the cycle of working class for what seemed like forever, many called it the curse of the working class, once you got in you'd have a hard time wriggling your way back out.

"How exactly do you plan on 'pulling a few strings?' I'm being held here for murder, not petty theft." The tone in her voice reflected her disapproval for his arrogance splendidly. He chuckled at the annoyance in her voice, she already amused him and they'd had near enough no time contracted.

"My previous master had ties with Queen Victoria, I'm sure I could find a way to allow you out of this place, though there would probably be a catch."


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Quite a bit longer than the first chapter but the first plot does kick in here. The Latin may be slightly off, seeing as I used google translate but still it gives the round about meaning. In the next chapter I will hopefully introduce another character who will be playing a vital role throughout the fic. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've had so many exams this week that its been hard to manipulate my time to even consider writing but its finally done and its finally up! The last part was slightly rushed, seeing as I was desperate to get this chapter up tonight. I hope you enjoy and I still hope Sebastian is at least slightly in character, that would be such an accomplishment.

"Mistress, I have arrived with your morning tea." Viola rolled over in her bedsheets, ignoring the sound of the steaming beverage being poured into the crockery. She bought the covers of the luxury silk up over her face, creating a thin barrier between her and the servant on the other side. The smell of the covers was subtle but it annoyed her, the silk of the covers annoyed her and he aggravated her beyond belief. This wasn't her place, she didn't feel right when she was pampered with the luxuries of the upper class but so be it, if this was how she had to live to stay alive then that was what she would do.

"Mistress, you told me to wake you at nine. It is now twenty-past, if you're tardy then the two of us will be behind schedule." She grimaced against the thin covers of her bed, she had no incentive to get out of bed at such an early time.

"I have nothing in particular to do, why don't you just leave me alone?" She grumbled, burying her face within the covers of the white bed. "To be honest Sebastian, I have no interest in some fancy flavours of tea." Her voice was a wasteland, barren of any emotion of reason for her grim mood. The only reason she gave herself was the blankets. The feeling of the luxury silk against her bare skin was loathsome she felt as if they were attempting to constrict her, wrapping their soft tendons around the bare limbs of her legs. Her muscles flailed, ripping the grip from her body.

Sebastian watched curiously as her body contorted around the silk, the corner of his lips raised as he leered at her futile attempts to escape the discomfort that swamped her. She sighed as she finally pushed the covers off her, the bare exposed flesh of her legs being subjected to the cool Saturday morning breeze.

"Mistress, once you've finished your elaborate pantomime we have a few matters to attend to." His face, which was previously one of amusement, had morphed into a blank canvas with not one emotion painted upon its surface. One of Viola's pale eyebrows raised as she became unsure of what these particular 'matters', as the demon put it, were.

"Now, Mistress, if you don't mind standing up I will dress you." His voice was monotone rid of any lust that may have been associated with such an act. Despite the fact that his vacant voice put Viola at slight ease there was something troublesome reflected in his casual tone. She didn't want his talons over her and as his left hand reached out to help her stand it was met by a harsh strike from her right paw.

"I do not want your filthy hands touching me. I'm not an invalid, I can dress myself." Her tone was acrid, her eyes narrowing into a hostile, icy stare. Sebastian seemed somewhat shocked by the rash violence that had exploded from the young girl. He placed his hand to the right side of his chest before falling down onto one knee.

"I profoundly apologise Mistress. I should have thought twice before attempting to touch you in such a way." His posture straightened once more before giving her an apologetic glance. Viola's stare did not leave his face, her eyes boring into his, attempting to show her dominance through her new title. Yet again her attempts of intimidation were proved futile as the sickening, wicked smirk yet again traced itself upon the creatures lips. Sebastian turned his back on her, making his way silently to the door.

"Sebastian, I want another servant, I think I'd have to kill myself if you were my only company." Her voice had fashioned into a low hiss. Sebastian's face grew blank at the insult.

_Don't worry Mistress, I'd be tempted to do the same if I didn't have your soul as part of this bargain._

Viola watched silently as Sebastian left the room, the second the door clicked shut she stood up, wandering over to the intricately carved chest of drawers. Laid on top of the wooden furniture (that was more like some luxurious ornament to Viola) was remainder of the tattered clothings Sebastian found her in on the day of her execution. She picked up the rough, brown material in her hand and draped it over her shoulders. Viola rubbed the rugged material along her porcelain skin, longing for the grazes of the fabric against her flesh.

She changed quickly, shuddering in disgust as each garment of clothing made its way onto her body. The rich materials sickened her, the feeling they gave her flesh was grotesque. Her hands gripped the frills and lace of her skirt, folding the material through her fingers, they were incredibly annoying. She let out a heavy sigh before releasing her tight grip on the lace material.

She took one last glance back at the luxury room she had been spending her nights in, everything was so out of place and unrealistically big for her. The wardrobe could have held three times as many clothes she had owned in her whole life, the bed could fit five of her inside it with enough room for each of them to move about and every finite detail was finished off with the perfect, ornate carvings of the higher class. She scowled as she shut her bedroom door, making her way downstairs quickly and quietly, trying not to draw any unnecessary attention from the butler but of course, like clockwork, he was stood waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mistress, I hope you are not too faint-hearted, there is something that concerns me deeply about your safety and well-being in this house." His voice was desolate as he waited for her to step off the bottom step.

"Something concerning my safety other than the demon that wants to devour my soul?" She grumbled, diverting her eyes in any way to avoid the devilish smirk that had plastered his face once more.

"Once you decide to employ your maturity I will proceed." He paused, as if considering what to say. "And need I remind you that you agreed to this deal, I merely did as you requested." His grin only tightened as he began to speak of the contract. Her jaw fastened in enmity as her servant teased her. His eyes illuminating with dark pleasure at her reactions.

"The fact you manipulated me, promising me a longer life when I was sentenced to death was completely unfair. What did you expect me to s-" She was silenced by a gloved finger pressing against her lower lip. His smile slowly became more sadistic and demonic, morphing into something other than the expression he wore when he teased her. His hand glided across her lips and down her jaw before grazing against her neck as he tucked her hair behind her ear. The digits of his gloved hand began to trace of the Faustian mark branded on the side of her neck.

"Mistress, I think it would be wise for you to remember I'm not human, my morals are not the same as yours." His eyes glinted a darker red before the material left her skin. She spat at him fiercely, hissing a flurry of savage words.

"That is no way to treat someone you consider your Mistress. Pay me some more respect!"

A hellish smile covered his face quickly as his lips parted.

"Weren't you the one who wished to not be regarded as my Mistress?"

"I changed my mind." She growled, her eyes narrowing at his amusement.

His smirk softened slightly at her order, a final snicker leaving his throat as he moved back, Viola regaining the

personal space she had lost.

"Now, Sebastian, what matters do you need me to address?" She sighed, her fingers combing through her pale blonde hair.

"Mistress, I hope you aren't faint of heart." His smile feigned some sort of innocence though his eyes reflected the opposite.

"Can you just show me whatever you need to show me please?" She spoke hurriedly, patience had a certain limit when it came to Viola and every time Sebastian opened his mouth to speak she drew closer and closer towards that line. He nodded in response to her inquiry.

"I kept him in the basement, I hope you don't mind. I didn't think you'd want the drawing room with a scent of decaying flesh." Viola froze at the statement.

"What exactly is down in the basement?" She murmured faintly as Sebastian lit the candle positioned on the carved holder. Viola watched the white wax spill down the side of the body, sliding into a pool around the candle base before solidifying and remaining intact.

"You told me to protect you no matter what, that was one of your requirements. I don't disobey my Mistress." He opened the basement door, the light from the candle spreading around the basement as if an infection, swarming through the masses of darkness and driving them away with the tiny flicker of a flame. Viola took a step back, browsing the vast, dingy space. Although the basement was spotless of any speck of dirt there was something very off-putting about the newly illuminated cellar. The lower half of a pair of very graceless legs could be seen from the corner of Viola's eye, earning a quick exclamation.

"You killed him?" She took a short step closer until the abdomen of the rigid corpse was visible. Viola's eyes immediately diverted from the carcass of the man to Sebastian whose face showed no remorse for the sin he had committed.

"Mistress, it was either him or you." His tone was apologetic as he began to descend the wooden staircase that led deep into the bowels of the house. Viola placed her first foot forward onto the top step but faltered before starting her descent down the creaking wooden stairs.

Step by step more of the man's body was visible and each time a new piece of flesh was visible she felt increasingly frail and light-headed. It wasn't the fact that the corpse had a puddle of blood streaming from the large gash that had opened up the man's throat. It was the mention that they were already after her, whoever they were, she had only been working for Her Majesty for three days and she was already the target of an attempted murder. She frowned as she hopped off the bottom step, the heel of her boots clipped against the stone floor quietly.

The man's corpse was in full view by now and the trauma on his neck was a lot worse than Viola had first expected. His neck was ripped open by what seemed to be a blade and the male's windpipe had been ripped in half.

"Sebastian, you did this?" She murmured, her eyes not leaving the corpse.

"Yes Mistress." His reply was quick as he knelt beside the corpse, ripping off a small shamrock green badge from the male's bunt umber blazer. "I'm not sure what this is exactly but he seems as if his from some religious cult." Sebastian placed the badge onto Viola's hand. She glanced at the crescent that took up the majority of the bottom half of the crest, placing the thumb of her empty hand to her teeth.

"Crescents symbolise a holy union with God if I'm correct." Viola pondered, staring down at the badge intently. "You were most likely right about the religious cult but why would they be interested in me?" She chewed on her finger nail, handing that badge back to Sebastian.

"You're a new member of nobility that popped up overnight. That's just slightly suspicious."

"That's true and also a valid argument."

"Mistress, I found out one more thing. I'm not fluent in Latin but I know the language quite well. The text at the bottom reads 'Deus lacrimam et cadet et peribit.'"

"What about it? Most crests contain some Latin."

"The meaning is quite off-putting. It means 'God's tears shall fall and we shall perish.'"


End file.
